Numerous types of ramps are used to assist in the loading and unloading of objects from transportation vehicles. Particularly, trucks, vans, trailers and the like utilize ramps to assist in the loading of objects such as ATVs, motorcycles, lawnmowers, etc. Due to the required length of these ramps, it is advantageous that the ramps are foldable so as to increase the use length and decrease the storage length.
Such foldable ramps are typically manufactured from aluminum to promote a light ramp with overall strong properties. Therefore, a user can lift and unfold such a ramp alone when loading or unloading a vehicle from a transportation vehicle. Further, a user may want to use a single ramp to load and unload many different objects having many different weight characteristics. Thus, there is a constant need in the art to provide lighter ramps having ever-increasing load requirements.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a ramp having an improved hinge construction capable of withstanding a greater load then known in the art.
The present invention will be more fully described in the following written description with reference to the accompanying drawings.